Misery's Lead
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Bobby's illegitimate daughter has joined the fold and not only has she brought a surprising hunt with her, but she falls into the angel's plans for the end of the world war; Dean/OC/Castiel; Sam/OC Friendship; Hints of Dean/Castiel
1. Grace

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I had the **_**WORST**_** nightmare the night before last and came up with another story.**

**This one is different though…it's kind of…since Season Six has been confirmed, it's kind of what I wish would happen now and it's in Dean's POV, mostly and takes place **_**after**_** 5.10.**

**I honestly **_**love**_** writing Sam, and I'm learning to write Castiel better and I **_**love **_**that, but I feel 'safer' in Dean's skin, even though there **_**is**_** an OC in here and I feel 'saf**_**est**_**' in hers.**

**Just kind of a story line that could happen and I needed to make myself feel better and forget the damn night terror…which is still pretty damn vivid…grrr.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Controversial Topics, Dark Themes, Sex, Violence, Blood**

**ENJOY!**

****

"You are one stubborn son of a bitch!" She yelled at him, clenching her fists and getting up in his face.

His hazel eyes were boring into hers and she had to ignore the flip-flopping of her stomach.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't see you backing down either, Sweetheart!"

She was breathing on him and it was making him feel feelings he really hadn't felt in a while and he though about backing up.

"That's because whether you like it or not, Princess, _I'm_ in the right here." She told him, putting that cheeky smile on her face.

Every time she gave him that look that told him that she knew more than he did, part of him wanted to smack the look off of her face, and the other part of him wanted to close the space between them completely.

"If by right you mean _wrong_." He agreed, nodding.

Egging her on was something that seemed to come naturally to him, and he didn't know why he took the other step forward.

Her breath hitched for a moment. "Just stick to the damn plan before I _make_ you stick to it!"

He couldn't control himself any more when she stepped up to his body and brushed against his member through his pants with her body and he kissed her, seriously catching her off guard.

**

**72 Hours Earlier…**

Sam and Dean came as soon as Bobby had called them, neither of them sure if it was some kind of emergency or not, but Bobby called and asked them come and that was all that mattered. Dean was the first one to Bobby's door, and after a pause after a hard couple of knocks, the door was ripped open and there she stood. Both Winchesters did a double-take as she bit her lip and looked at them, wondering if they were going to get on it and introduce themselves or not.

She was about 5'8" with deep brown hair and warm eyes and her figure though not perfect model-figure was definitely attractive. Dean smirked a little but soon realized that she was feeling rather testy and wiped the look off of his face, deciding to get down to business here. Bobby had called them and who the Hell was she? Why was she answering Bobby's door?

"Well?" She asked them.

Dean stepped in. "I'm Dean, and this is Sam—Bobby called us."

"Oh—the Winchesters." She said, opening up the door and turning to walk towards a different room so they could enter on their own. "Dad, they're here!"

"Dad?" Sam asked suddenly, he and Dean exchanging looks.

Not in _any_ of their time hunting with Bobby had they been aware that Bobby had _any_ children. They walked into the other room, Sam closing the front door behind them, and saw Bobby reading a spell book in his wheelchair, his daughter sitting at the table sharpening a knife. Bobby looked up as the boys came into the room and he nodded, motioning his head in the direction of the stressed out brunette.

"Sam? Dean? This is my daughter, Grace." Bobby told them. "I'm not _as_ surprised as you two, but I'm still surprised."

Grace smiled at Bobby with a comfort and a fondness that Sam and Dean were now seeing for the first time. She'd seemed so annoyed before, but for some reason with Bobby she was incredibly cordial. Sam and Dean were _still_ confused, but they were pretty certain that they were about to find out a lot—that was why Bobby had called them and asked them to show.

"Maybe if you hadn't hit and run, you'd have known I existed." Grace told Bobby and he smiled a little at her.

Still, he shook his head. "Boys, I called you here because Grace found me after her mother was murdered and I don't want her to do this hunt on her own."

"I can handle myself but…I agree with Dad—I don't wanna end up dead. Your help would be appreciated—I apologize for being testy at the door." Grace told them, deliberately making eye contact with Sam because she had been attracted to Dean's eyes and didn't want her face to betray any emotions if she looked at him again. "I've also been informed that—"

"—I was summoned?" Castiel asked, popping into the house and interrupting Grace's sentence.

Dean smiled at him. "Nice to see you again, Cas."

"You're the angel?" Grace asked him.

"Yes." Castiel replied, nodding at her.

Grace nodded slowly and smiled at him knowing she couldn't hide the attraction to the beautiful, blue-eyed angel. Part of her was screaming at her to get a grip because the man was an angel, but the other part of her saw only man there. There was a sadness in his eyes, and Grace wanted to know more about him, but at the same time she knew that it wasn't her place to ask—they were just supposed to help her along here.

"So what is this hunt exactly?" Sam asked, wanting some details.

Grace continued to stare at Castiel. "Dad thinks I'm crazy since none of you have ever seen one, but I think it's a Golem."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—a _Golem_?!" Dean asked skeptically. "Only an incredibly holier than thou ass can and _would_ create a Golem."

"Nevertheless…they _do_ exist." Castiel explained with a nod. "Where did you see this creature and why do you think it's a Golem?"

Bobby looked over at Grace who looked away from Castiel, making Bobby look back at Castiel and swallow. He wasn't an idiot—he had recognized that look before and he knew already that his daughter was attracted. In fact Bobby wasn't sure how to feel about his grown-up daughter, but he was feeling some protective fatherly feelings right then looking at the looks Grace kept throwing Castiel's way.

"The creature that killed my mother had Tibetan symbols on her forehead. I have no idea who is controlling it, or why my mother had to die, but I'm pretty sure it's a Golem and not just a run of the mill homunculus." Grace explained, her voice strained, hurt.

Dean knew all too well what it was like to experience the pain of losing people close to you—in fact everyone in the room felt that way. They weren't new to loss, but the men were more seasoned at hiding the pain, and though Grace wanted to be like that, she just hadn't found a way to shut the feelings off yet. She was still a bit led by her emotions, and she knew that could get her or her companions killed…that was why she liked to hunt alone…but she was learning slowly.

In fact Grace's mother had been a hunter too—she and Bobby had met on a hunt and one thing led to another. She had only meant it was a 'thank you' for saving her life, but somewhere along the way the protection hadn't worked like she'd wanted and Grace had been conceived. Grace knew about her father, but she'd never met him, and though he had seen her once and wished she was his, he hadn't known for sure until Grace's mother had been murdered, and Grace showed up on his door step, tear-stained face, soggy from the rain, telling him she was his daughter and sporting the birth certificate to prove it.

"I will try to track this Tibetan monk down…you two keep an eye on her and go back to the murder scene to look for clues." Castiel instructed, and before anyone could say anything else, he was gone.

Dean sighed loudly. "Fine—Sam and I will babysit."

"Please, like you could you ever manage to do _that_ successfully." Grace laughed and then stood up, sticking the knife in the holder above her knee. "Are you girls ready to go or not?"

"Can you promise me you will try to keep a clear head, please?" Bobby asked her, giving her a look.

Grace knew he meant because she would have to see her house again. "Whatever, Dad—don't worry so much."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, making a joke about his beard and then going past the boys. They knew she and Bobby had bonded a bit before he had called them, and they wondered how long that had been but right now they weren't pressing it. When she called for them Bobby pointed towards the front door and told them to protect her, to which Sam promised readily and then Dean made a face when Bobby nodded and went back to his spell book. Dean didn't know what was going on here fully, but he was determined to find out.

"I'll give you this," Grace said aloud a Sam and Dean came out of Bobby's house and headed for the Impala that she was already standing at, "this baby is sex on wheels."

Dean grinned at the compliment. "Just wait until you hear her purr."

"You men and making everything female—makes you feel a little bit more comfortable knowing you're inside a female rather than a male, huh?" Grace asked him, Sam chuckling.

"You _could_ put it that way, I suppose." Dean told her with a nod. "So where are we headed?"

Grace swallowed and made eye contact with Dean. "Blue Springs, Nebraska…so am I gonna get to hear her purr or what?"

**Note: I PROMISE there will be more character development SOON. New chapter will be up tomorrow. If you hate Grace at first, that's fine—she has layers I will peel back eventually. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Unquestionable Faith

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so…you guys can really view Grace as you will, but I hadn't expected to get the reaction about her that I did.**

**HaHa.**

**So she's being developed more this chapter.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Controversial Topics, Dark Themes, Sex, Violence, Blood**

**ENJOY!**

****

**Present…**

Grace effectively pushed Dean off and he cocked his head to one side, completely confused.

"I don't know what that was, but…no, Princess." Grace replied softly, a blush rising in her cheeks.

Yeah, she thought that Dean was rather attractive, but Hell she thought that about a lot of people. In fact she even thought Sam was attractive, but that didn't mean that she was simply going to jump in bed with either of them. That wasn't how Grace operated and she was feeling bad, because she was feeling like this whole situation with her and Dean was all her fault.

"Sorry, I thought that was why you started touching me." Dean told her, waving it off and feeling guilty too.

Grace nodded softly. "I have a habit of invading peoples' personal space when I get upset and you weren't listening to me."

"Because I think your plan is ridiculous." Dean replied, looking at her hard. "Sorry, I jumped you."

"Don't apologize, Dean—it's fine." Grace said, shrugging it off. "Now just stick to the plan and we won't have a problem."

Dean nodded and with an awkward glance between the two of them, they parted and Grace went back over her plan while Dean went to talk to Sam.

**

**60 Hours Earlier…**

Sam glanced back at Grace in the back seat and smiled a little as he watched her working away on her laptop. She was biting her lip, which seemed to be a habit for her whenever she was stumped or thinking really hard. Dean glanced at Sam glancing at Grace and grinned a little—looked like Sam had a crush.

"So, Grace…how long have you actually known Bobby?" Dean asked into the silence, trying to help Sam to get some more information about her.

Grace looked up. "Only a couple of weeks now. It took me a while to find him after Mom died, and then when I did, he wanted me to make sure that what I had seen was what I had seen and in the meantime we got to know each other better."

"We're really sorry you lost your mother." Sam told her honestly.

"Me too…but I'm not the only one. 'A hunter's life is sacrifice'—that's what my mother always said and it seems to be true. Even so, my life has been pretty awesome." Grace recollected with a small shrug. "I just wish Mom was still here so I could share it with her some more."

Sam nodded and so did Dean, both catching on to the hitch in her voice as she spoke about her mother. The wounds of her loss were still too fresh, and yet she was being as strong as she could be…focusing on killing her mother's killer. It was kind of obvious that she had been raised as a hunter…but she'd also been raised as a person.

There wasn't anything about Grace when she was settled in, that really made it like she hardened or cynical. She had an attitude, sure, and she wasn't incredibly trusting at first, but she had this optimism about her that was rare for a hunter. When you were raised to be a hunter you knew the cardinal rule: Never trust anyone.

"Get off on this exit." Grace said as she caught the road sign. "We're just about there."

Dean nodded and took the exit, following all of Grace's instructions until they got to a large house. There was some stray police tape, but the investigation was over and they had moved on from the house. Grace got out of the Impala slowly and looked up at the house, smiling slowly and remembering some times with her mother on that swing in the front yard…the good _and_ the bad.

**

**15 Years Ago…**

"Mommy, I just wanna swing." A ten-year-old Grace told her mother firmly, obviously very upset about something.

Her mother nodded at her. "All right, Gracie…but then we have to talk about what you saw."

"I don't want to." Grace mumbled, and her mother smiled a little and nodded, sitting on the swing next to Grace as she started to pump her feet into the air.

Grace had seen the demon—she'd seen what the demon could do and it was something she had to deal with. She had been raised to know about the supernatural, but she'd never seen it up close like that before...never seen so much blood in one place. Still Grace was determined to believe that there was a reason for everything…that God had a plan and she just had to accept that.

"I think for your birthday next week we should go to an amusement park." Grace's mother told her daughter, sitting still in the swing and watching as Grace went higher and higher.

Swinging was Grace's way of getting her mind off of things. There was something about the rush of air, the feeling of moving through the air and getting closer to the sky that made her feel so much calmer. Every time she went just a _little_ higher, she was _that_ much closer to God, and that made her feel safe.

"I like amusement parks." Grace admitted with a small smile. "He had to die?"

Grace's mother nodded. "Yeah, Sweetheart…he had to die."

"It was God's will?" Grace asked, swinging a little higher.

"I should think so." Grace's mother replied, laughing lightly.

Grace nodded firmly, closing her eyes and feeling the air and the flopping of her stomach. "Then everything is fine, Mommy."

**

**Present…**

Grace couldn't focus on her plan and she knew that—it was _especially _hard when Castiel popped into the room. She knew that on some level Dean had thought that she as interested in him, but honestly as attracted as she was to him, she wasn't the type of girl that he was used to. She wasn't going to just give him a good time because she could…she wouldn't respect herself if she did that.

Grace looked up to see Castiel standing there, studying her, and she felt the blush rising in her cheeks again. It really didn't help her that she was currently with three _incredibly_ attractive guys and she couldn't put a handle on the flopping of her stomach. Good news was that Grace was in control of her outer actions, and Castiel looked like he had some news for her, so she gave him her full attention.

"Castiel…did you find the monk?" Grace asked him.

Castiel shook his head. "I apologize."

"It's all right, Castiel…it's really not your fault." Grace told him, and she swallowed and tried to perk up when she realized she couldn't mask the disappointment in her voice as well as she had hoped. "Is it…is it possible it wasn't a _monk_?"

"It is possible, but highly unlikely." Castiel replied, cocking his head a little to one side and noting her reactions to him.

In being in the company of Dean more and more lately, Castiel had started to pick up on human behaviors. Sure he'd seen humans interact for centuries, but for some reason he had never really truly _studied_ them on their own…and Grace was just as interesting a specimen as Dean. Like Sam she had a moral compass and she was incredibly gifted intellectually, definitely wanting to make a name for _herself_ and being taken seriously _without_ relying on anyone else, but like Dean she didn't trust easy. She also didn't take to calling him 'Cas' like everyone else and Castiel wondered why…he was getting used to it and he wanted Grace to trust him.

"So…are we back at square one?" Grace asked aloud, rubbing her temples. "This is truly frustrating!"

Castiel nodded at her. "Is it possible that something was overlooked? A golem should leave more traces."

"Unless…unless this is bigger than we thought." Grace replied, the wheels turning in her head as she smiled up at Castiel—he'd just given her an idea to perfect her plan.

**

**60 Hours Earlier…**

Dean stepped up next to Grace and looked down at her as her eyes fixed on the swing and he didn't know what it was that he was supposed to say. Sam was normally the one that had comforting words to impart to the bereaved, and yet he wasn't saying a damn thing to her and Dean didn't know why. Obviously Sam could tell that Dean was having a moment here and needed his help, but Sam was staying perfectly still.

He knew that Grace was having a moment and she needed a nudge, but Sam had _also_ noticed that for some reason Dean cared. Dean never really gave a rat's ass visibly about anyone or what they were going through when they were just passing through. On the other hand Dean held Bobby in the _highest_ respects, and Bobby had made them _promise_ that they wouldn't let anything happen to Grace.

"She, uh…her room is upstairs." Grace said, smiling a little softly. "I'll show you."

Sam and Dean were _both_ surprised that Grace was so willing to do this, but they followed her into the house. Neither of them hurried her along either, because they knew that it was the first time she'd set foot in the house since her mother had been murdered and it was hard for her. Besides, she was handling this so much better than they had expected, and they didn't want to hinder progress.

"My mother had a lot of faith." Grace explained to them with a soft smile as they ascended the stairs. "I went to church every Sunday, prayed every night, and…no matter what, you know? Even if we were in the middle of a hunt, Mom and I always went to church bright and early Sunday morning. It's the only place I've felt _truly_ safe…God's house. Unfortunately…I haven't been since she died."

Sam swallowed and nodded. "Well, you're still grieving Grace."

"Eventually there comes a time when you have to accept what has happened and move on…even if the ache in your heart still remains." Grace told him. "Mom always told me to keep moving forward."

"She was a good Mom." Dean said softly, feeling happy to meet someone so put together—someone who honestly didn't let this job get to her like most.

Grace nodded and smiled at him, making direct eye contact with Dean. "She was the best."

**

**Present…**

"Absolutely not!" Dean exclaimed at Grace when he heard her lay it all out there for him. "You are _not_ going to be bait!"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Come on, Princess, I've been bait before."

"You're father told us to make sure that nothing happened to you!" Dean explained to her.

"Dean's right, Grace—it's too risky." Sam agreed, Dean thanking Sam for being on his side as Grace glared at them.

She understood that they had promised Bobby and that Bobby meant a lot to them, but at the same time this was _her_ hunt. Bobby had made her wait for the boys because she needed back-up, but she didn't appreciate in the _slightest_, having her hunt jacked from her like this. They were supposed to be listening to _her_—since _when_ was it now _they're_ place to make the decisions? It _wasn't_.

"This is _my_ hunt, and I'm going to go through with this with or without you." Grace told them firmly.

Castiel stepped in as Dean looked livid. "Grace's plan is solid…we just have to back her up in order to keep her safe."

"Honestly, Cas?" Dean asked him, sighing and nodding when Castiel nodded at him.

If there was one thing that was evident even to a blind person, it was that Dean Winchester trusted Castiel no matter what. The two of them had a bond with each other that was _definitely_ endearing, and Grace smiled because it meant she was getting her way since Castiel was willing to support her here. As far as she was aware there was only _one_ way to get to this golem…and she was going with it.

"All right so…I'm going to need your help with the summoning ritual, Sam." Grace told him with a smile. "You up for it?"

Sam smiled wearily. "Yeah…I've got your back, Grace."

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you." Grace replied, and then she followed Sam over to his duffle in the motel room and Dean watched her go, Castiel assessing the entire situation as Sam explained to Grace how it all had to go.

**Note: Sorry for so much back and forth with all of the time-fluctuations. I have a purpose I swear. Just one more little bit of time flopping back and forth and then it will stay in the present with some flashbacks every once in a while. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
